Love So Perfect
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: <html><head></head>Yesung yang harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Kibum, menikah dengan namja dingin dan tak berperasaan demi sesuatu yang harus ia pertahankan meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa dia sama sekali tidak perduli. Kisung (Kibum x Yesung) Enjoy Read XD Prolog plus Chapter End</html>
1. Chapter 1

It's Just Fanfiction

Pair : Kibum x Yesung

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo (s), Super Crack Pair.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Love So Perfect~<strong>

**Prolog**

' Dia bukan sempurna dan membenci kepercayaan. Menilai segalanya dengan apa yang ia miliki, angkuh dan arogan.'

Saat uang sudah menjadi pemilik segalanya hanya satu yang mampu ia lakukan. Memasrahkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang ia abdikan semasa ia tumbuh dan hidup.

Bahkan saat ia harus menyerah kan hidupnya pada takdir, ia harus menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada, demi mereka yang ia cintai.

" Kau harus melayaniku diatas ranjang dan aku akan lepaskan hak panti asuhan ini"

Yesung menatap geram namja yang tengah berdiri gagah dihadapannya dengan beberapa bodyguard bertubuh besar sebagai pelindung yang sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan itu, hanya formalitas.

Dengan menekan emosi yesung memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menantang namja yang selalu tersenyum menyebalkan itu, jemarinya terkepal erat " Huft~~ Aku bukan namja penjual diri tuan" Tekan Yesung yang dihadiahi tawa mencibir dari namja yang tengah memandang remeh dirinya saat ini " Kecuali jika anda bersedia menikahiku (?) Maka kapanpun aku akan senang hati melayani anda"

Alisnya menyatu, namja berhati es, kejam dan tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu tentang orang lain " Menikah?" Ulangnya.

" Yah, itupun jika anda mau" Sombong Yesung.

" Cih! Bahkan aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu tanpa perlu direpotkan dengan pernikahan." Namja tampan itu berdesis namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat pertahanan yesung gentar.

Ia hanya mempertahankan apa yang patut ia pertahankan meskipun akhirnya nanti nyawanya harus melayang mungkin itu lebih baik ketimbang menyerahkan segalanya begitu saja.

" Baiklah! Anda boleh membunuh saya kalau memang banyak yang lebih baik dari saya Kibum-sshi"

" Hyung kau gila" Namja cilik disisi yesung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Yesung terlalu nekat bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mereka yang bahkan sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Dia tidak gila namun tengah mempertaruhkan nasibnya disini. Menunggu keberuntungan.

" Diamlah hae-ah! Biar ini jadi urusanku, jangan ikut campur" Decak yesung menepis tangan mungil donghae dengan pelan " Panti asuhan ini hidupku, kalian semua hidupku dan jika tak dapat kupertahankan maka hidupku pun tak perlu untuk dipertahankan"

" Tapi hyung"

" Ssshhh~~ diam oke" " Bagaimana tuan?" Tantang yesung kembali menatap namja tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya begitu tajam.

Namja tampan yang terlihat kejam itu melangkah pelan namun terkesan begitu gagah. Menghampiri yesung dengan raut Stoic dan angkuh. Tangannya terulur mencengkram dagu yesung. Matanya liar mengamati wajah manis nan terlihat sekilas tampan itu yang malah menjadi perpaduan sebuah kecantikan yang alamiah " Apa dengan menikahimu kau mampu menjamin aku akan terpuaskan huh?"

Yesung menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tersenyum kecut namun berusaha tetap bertahan. Hei, dia sendiri bahkan belum yakin bisa atau tidak melayani namja ini diatas ranjang dengan baik. Dia juga namja bukan?

" Bagaimana (?) Cantik"

" A-aku! Yah, anda bisa mempercayaiku tuan. Dan~~ jika anda tidak puas anda boleh menghabisiku kapanpun anda mau. Tapi"

Namja tampan berwajah dingin itu mengernyit ketika yesung tak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Tapi anda harus melepaskan hak panti asuhan ini karena saya sudah menyerahkan hidupku pada anda"

Kembali tersenyum dan itu begitu terlihat mengerikan dimata yesung " As Your Wish!" Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak kecil " Serahkan surat-surat kepemilikan panti asuhan ini pada mereka"

Dan Yesung mampu bernafas lega karena perjuangannya tak sia-sia.

" And now you're belong to me" Desis namja berwajah stoic yang penuh karisma itu.

Yah, takdirnya telah di beli. Hidupnya tengah dipertaruhkan kini. Mampukah segalanya berjalan dengan sempurna atau akan menghancurkan segalanya.

**End Of Prolog**

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Cek it out :D

.

.

Ruangan ini begitu lengang padahal sudah ada dua insan disana. Sepasang pengantin baru (?) yang terlihat rrrrr formal.

Namja yang berstatus suami duduk disisi ranjang menunggu. Menunggu reaksi namja yang berstatus sebagai istri memberikan sesuatu yang mampu menggugah hasratnya namun segalanya memang butuh proses bukan?

Sang istri gugup (?) tentu saja. Tangannya asik meremas-remas selimut tebalnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sama sekali bukan yang berpengalaman dan ini akan jadi yang pertama untuknya.

Sreeekkk

Sang suami bergerak membuat darah si istri bergemuruh. Mau apa dia? apa harus sekarang? Tapi aku belum siap, fikir sang istri berkecamuk. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah, tubuh mungilnya mulia bergetar, tapi~~ ini pilihan yang harus ia terima.

" Aku mau mandi" Bisik sang suami seraya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dekat curuk leher sang istri " Malam ini kau kubebaskan karena kau pasti lelah setelah acara pernikahan kita! Tapi"

Sang istri menunggu dengan was-was

" Tidak untuk hari berikutnya" Desis sang suami yang malah terdengar seperti ancaman yang mengerikan untuk sang istri.

.

.

.

Kibum meraba tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kosong (?) dan saat matanya terbuka, namja yang tadi malam tidur disisinya tidak ada.

Segera ia bangkit dan keluar untuk mencari. "Cih jangan sampai dia kabur" erangnya kesal. Keluar dari kamar masih dalam keadaan berantakan khas orang bangun tidur, hal tak pernah ia lakukan sebelum ini " KANGIN! KANGIN" teriaknya memanggil nama orang yang sudah menjadi kepercayaannya.

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama sosok gagah muncul dengan setelan tuxedo mewah menghampirinya. Dahinya mengermnyit melihat keadaan Tuan besarnya yang tak biasa " Tuan besar" Sapanya hormat.

" Dimana Namja itu? Jangan katakan kalau dia"

" Tuan! Anda sudah bangun?" Sapa Yesung yang membawa nampan berisikan makanan diatasnya. Sebagai istri yang baik ia memiliki kewajiban memenuhi kebutuhan suami yang meskipun tak ia cintai (?) " Aku buatkan anda sarapan"

Kibum terperangah. Apa yang dia fikirkan salah besar. Namja ini tidak kabur malah, membuatkannya sarapan " Ka-kau"

" Tuan bersiaplah" Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat dada Kibum bergemuruh hebat. Ck..Ini salah. Dia itu sesuatu yang kubeli. dia sedang berusaha membuatku tunduk dan maaf, aku sama sekali takkan terpengaruh.

Seolah tak memperdulikan Yesung, Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Memperbaiki dirinya yang berantakan. Namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia alami. Iya, memang benar kalau ia telah menikah dengan namja itu. Tapi~~ kemarin dia begitu arogan, sekarang kenapa malah jadi begitu baik? Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja meminta dinikahi untuk memperbaiki nasibnya? Huft~~ kita lihat saja Kibum-sshi. Apa kau benar-benar takkan jatuh dalam pesona istri namja mu itu huh.

.

.

.

Makan pagi yang hikmat.

Yesung benar-benar berperan sebagai istri yang baik disini. Ia sediakan pakaian Kibum ketika namja tampan itu tengah mandi. Ia hidangkan sarapan yang enak untuk mengganjal perut sang suami dan yah, kibum akui kalau masakan istrinya ini benar-benar enak. Hanya mengakui dalam hatinya saja.

Saat minuman di gelas kibum mulai habis yesung kembali menuangkannya hingga penuh. Tulus~~ bagi yesung namun tidak untuk kibum. Karena dia tak butuh istri, dia hanya memerlukan Yesung sebagai pelayan nafsu bejat yang dari pada ia salurkan diluar, dia tak mau sampai terkena penyakit kelamin.

" Kau tak perlu bersikap baik padaku" Desis kibum tanpa menoleh pada yesung, tetap pada sarapan paginya yang begitu enak " Aku menikahimu karena kau yang meminta dan jangan fikir aku akan menganggap mu sebagai seorang istri yang sesungguhnya karena bagiku pernikahan itu hanya Bullshit"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Diapun hanya berusaha menjadi seseorang yang tau berterimakasih karena kibum sudah mau melepaskan hak panti dan berjanji takkan mengutak-atik perihal panti lagi. Dan sekarang hidupnya telah ia serahkan untuk namja berhati dingin ini meskipun harus mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya menjadi istri yang takkan pernah dianggap. Dan anggaplah ia disini hanya sebagai pelayan Seorang Kim Kibum. Pelayan Khusus sebenarnya.

" Terserah anda saja tuan, karena saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan. Melayani seorang suami adalah kewajiban seorang istri, karena pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral meskipun anda sama sekali tak menganggap pernikahan ini ada."

Diam~~ Kibum malas berdebat karena memang tak ada gunanya ia berdebat bukan?

Dan suasana sarapan itu pun kembali hikmat. Hanya ada denting pertarungan antara sendok dan piring yang terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjab ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang terlihat begitu indah didepan matanya. Kulit putih bersih, bercahaya dan bagaikan pualam. Tanpa celah dan cacat sama sekali.

Dia benar-benar tak rugi karena telah melepaskan sesuatu yang memang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh hartanya. Hanya secuil bagian dan sesungguhnya juga sama sekali tak masuk dalam kategori yang bernilai.

Dengan susah payah ia menelan salivanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan~~ baru kali ini ia harus mengakui kalau ada ciptaaan Tuhan yang seindah ini. Shit, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu miliknya berdenyut dan keras.

Bukan lancang tapi ini adalah perintah dan Yesung melakukannya dengan setengah hati. Kibum memintanya untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia harus disana dengan keadaan naked sempurna.

Wajahnya ia sembunyikan karena memerah. Bukan suatu yang tabu tanpa pakaian dihadapan suami sah mu. Tapi~~ ini bukanlah pernikahan seperti pada umumnya.

" Shit" Sekali lagi kibum mengumpat karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tak pernah ia semenderita ini sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk menyentuh pun rasanya ia sayang, ia takut merusak pualam indah itu.

Tangannya gemetar ketika hendak menyentuh pundak halus sang istri. Tuha~~n ini benar-benar indah, rutuknya.

Dan ketika tangannya telah sampai diujung kulit istrinya rasanya benar-benar seperti disengat listrik. Seluruh tubuhnya panas, hatinya bagai terbakar. Astaga~~ sensasi apa ini.

'Tidak, aku tidak siap.'

" Brengsek" Kibum meninju kepala ranjang lalu bergerak meninggalkan Yesung yang terperangah karena tingkah aneh suaminya. " Kenapa aku tidak sanggup menyentuhnya, bahkan aku takut merusaknya sedikit saja. Shit, jangan-jangan dia menggunakan sihir untuk memperdayaku" Racau namja tampan itu frustasi.

Sedang Yesung masih membeku diatas ranjang tanpa berniat membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut atau pakaian. Dia bingung, bahkan sangat bingung. Namja tampan itu (?) sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Bahkan ujung rambut pun tak ia gubris. Apa ada yang salah denganku, fikirnya menerawang.

Ia merunduk untuk melihat tubuhnya. Tak ada apapun yang salah. Lalu kenapa namja yang awalnya begitu menggebu-gebu hendak menyetubuhinya seakan malas bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh ujung kulitnya.

Seketika tubuhnya kembali bergetar! Tamatlah aku, dia pasti akan membunuhku karena tak bisa memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan Yesung memilih untuk masuk kedalam selimut berusaha menepis prasangka tentang dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" Tu-tuan," Yesung menghampiri Kibum yang duduk bersandar di Ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia merunduk takut, yah bahkan sangat takut karena Kibum itu memang terkenal kejam dan tak segan membunuh orang.

Yesung tak takut jika ia dibunuh. Tapi~~ apa setelah kematiannya mampu menjamin jika namja ini takkan kembali mengusik panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan dulu?

Kibum mendongak seraya melepas kacamata bacanya. Alisnya menyatu sempurna tat kala melihat yesung yang tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar menghadapi dirinya " Ada ap mmmmppphh"

Tanpa dinyana dan tak pernah kibum sangka sebelumnya. Yesung menyerangnya tiba-tiba dan ciuman tak berpengalaman ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Ini pertama kalinya Yesung mencium seseorang. Ia memang tak lihai dalam hal ini tapi~~ demi sesuatu yang hendak dipertahankannya ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan Kibum.

Kibum merutuk, memaki didalam hatinya. Kenapa namja ini seolah ingin membunuhnya dengan ciuman ini karena kibum menjadi kepanasan. dada nya bergemuruh parah dan tak sabar ia pun mengambil alih ciuman yang awalnya biasa menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh gairah.

Namja tampan itu melumat setiap sudut bibir yesung dengan nafsu yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menggigit kecil bibir yesung karena gemas dan tak pelak membuat bibi yesung memerah dan bengkak.

" Eunghhhhh" Yesung melenguh ketika lidah Kibum memaksa masuk kerongga mulutnya, menggeilitik hingga menciptakan sensasi geli di sekitaran langit-langit didalam mulutnya.

Decak saliva saling beradu bahkan mereka saling bertukar saliva ketika Kibum memaksa Lidah yesung bertarung dengan lidahnya. Panas, nafas merekapun terasa panas dan pengap. Ini benar-benar diluar nalar mereka berdua dan yesung hanya memasrahkan segalanya untuk Suami yang dianggap sebagai majikan olehnya.

'Aku gila, ya aku gila karena namja ini'

Kibum semakin bringas menjamahi setiap inchi tubuh yesung yang telah ia telanjangi. Di ruang kerja pribadinya ini lah sekarang mereka bercinta. Awalnya hanya rasa penasaran yang menguasai kibum namun sekarang segalanya berubah arah. Bahkan ia tak ingin melepaskan keindahan ini dengan begitu mudah.

Ia tak meminta tapi namja ini yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Seperti kelinci ketakutan yang hendak dimangsa namun hal itu yang membuat kibum semakin terbakar oleh gairahnya yang berapi-api.

Yesung melengkung ketika kibum memberi kismark dibagian perut, pinggul bahkan sampai dipangkal pahanya. Dia hanya menikmati saja, toh mereka sudah sah menikah bukan? Dia memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk namja yang telah menjabat sebagai suaminya ini. Pasrah asal semua ini bukan sesuatu yang tak pantas untuk dinikmati.

" euh~~ ssshhhh"

Desahan yesung membuat Kibum semakin gila. Suara baritone nan seksy itu seperti bisikan malaikat yang memancing agar segala birahi mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Kibum benar-benar kepanasan.

" Kau begitu indah" Desah Kibum parau. Wajahnya telah sampai dihadapan kejantanan yesung yang mencuat seolah menantangnya, ukurannya yang cukup membuat mata Kibum menyalang. Ini benar-benar hadiah terindah untuknya.

Dengan lidahnya Kibum menjilati ujung kejantanan yesung yang sedikit basah, cairan bening berasa aneh itu malah membuatnya semakin gemas. Apa lagi desahan-desahan yesung saat ia menjilati kejantanan yesung terdengar indah ditelinganya. Tangannya asik membelai-belai paha yesung yang membuat yesung menggelinjang beberapa kali lalu naik keperut yesung dengan takut-takut. Ia takut menggores pualam itu dengan tangannya yang begitu kasar.

" Tu-tuaannnnhhh" Desah yesung ketika Kibum mengulum kejantanannya yang terasa semakin mendenyut dan mengeras. Ia sepertinya hampir mencapai klimaks karena sedari tadi yang dilakukan kibum hanya menggodanya seolah menginginkannya menjadi gila karena birahi.

" Hum~~ kau menyukainya sayang?" Lirih Kibum yang masih begitu asik mengulum milik yesung dengan bibirnya.

" Tuanhhh, auh euh, oh~~" Yesung meremas sofa, mencengkram dengan kedua tangannya bahkan sedikit merusak sofa yang terbuat dari kulit itu " emmhhhhhh"

Kibum merayap naik lalu melahap habis bibir yesung dengan bibirnya. Lelehan saliva mulai mengalir saat kibum menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut yesung yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka karena mendesah. Tangannya yang sebelah mengurut-urut kejantanan yesung dan yang sebelah lagi meremas dada yesung yang sedikit gempal dan sintal.

Ketika Kibum merayap lagi ke leher jenjangnya, yesung hanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Menahan hasrat dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengigit bibirnya yang sudah terlanjur membengkak karena ulah kibum.

Leher putihnya berbekas keunguan bukan hanya disatu daerah namun sekeliling lehernya tak lagi ada ruang kosong yang masih bersih. Semuanya telah kibum beri tanda kepemilikan.

Setelah puas dengan sekujur tubuh yesung yang telah ia tandai kibum turun untuk menikmati yang lebih nikmat lagi. Tangannya meraba ke bagian selatan yesung yang sudah sangat basah dan hangat. Meraba-raba kecil berniat menggoda yesung yang membuat yesung mengerang berkali-kali memaksa Kibum agar melakukan lebih terhadapnya.

" Apa ini, aku yang pertama kali?" Tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hole yesung yang terlihat berkedut dan menggoda.

Yesung mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan sayu " Ini pertama kalinya tuan" Desahnya parau.

Kibum menyeringai kejam " Benarkah? Kalau kau berbohong aku akan membunuhmu hem?" Kibum berbisik seraya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga yesung membuat mata yesung terbuka lebar.

" Terserah anda tuan, tapi percayalah ini yang pertama kalinya untukku" Namja manis itu menoleh dan menatap kibum dengan pandangan sayu " Anda suamiku, dan anda yang pertama untukku"

Kibum belum bisa percaya sebelum ia mencoba sendiri kebenarannya " Baiklah, akan kubuktikan sendiri" Desah kibum yang terdengar serak dan sangau. Ia pun kembali turun, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara selangkangan yesung yang telah ia buka lebar, menusuk-nusuk hole yesung dengan lidahnya yang mampu mengundang desahan laknat dan erangan nikmat dari bibir yesung. Tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang hingga membuat perutnya menjadi keram.

" Masih sangat rapat" Bathin Kibum " Berarti dia tidak berbohong sama sekali"

Kibum bangkit dari posisinya, menunjukkan kejantanannya dan mengangsurkannya di bibir hole yesung yang telah ia goda sebelum ini. Pelan tapi pasti karena ini pertama kalinya untuk yesung dan Kibum tau rasanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

Saking sempitnya kibum sempat kesusahan memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole yesung, pelan-pelan ia coba dan saat telah masuk sedikit dapat dengan jelas ia dengar pekikan yang tengah mati-matian yesung tahan. Tapi Kibum bukanlah manusia yang berperasaan halus, tak menulikan namun tak juga memperdulikan karena hasratnya telah berada diujung batas.

Dengan kedua tangannya kibum menahan pinggul yesung agar dengan mudah ia bisa melesakkan miliknya dan dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil masuk.

Yesung memekik keras. Sudut matanya sampai berair saking sakitnya. Tubuhnya bagai dibelah menjadi dua bagian karena yah ini pengalaman pertama untuknya bukan?

" Ouh Shit" Umpat Kibum karena merasakan nikmat saat hole sempit yesung mencengkram erat miliknya didalam sana " Ah ssshhhh, Yah, kau! Aku memang yang euh pertama" Desahnya yang mulai menusuk yesung dengan tempo pelan.

Sakit, masih sangat sakit tapi yesung berusaha untuk bertahan.

Yesung membekap mulutnya agar tak menjerit karena kesakitan apa lagi kibum yang mulai bergerak semakin cepat. Dengan kasar kibum menepis tangan Yesung lalu melumat bibir pulm yang membengkak itu tanpa menghentikan tusukannya " mpphh mmpppphh mppphhh" Jerit yesung tertahan.

" Aku tau ini sakit. Tapi lama kelamaan kau akan menikmatinya" Racau kibum.

Yesung hanya mengikuti saja dan benar, kibum benar karena tempo yang awalnya sangat menyakitkan perlahan-lahan menjadi nikmat. Bahkan sangat nikmat apa lagi saat tusukan kibum mencapai titik senggamanya.

" Euh, iya kan? Sudah tidak sakit" bisik kibum melepaskan ciumannya, namun bagian bawahnya masih tetap bekerja dengan sangat keras.

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sengaja ia pejamkan sangat erat.

Perlahan-lahan yesung merasakan miliknya mulai panas dan seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, yah dia hendak mencapai klimaks. Apalgi miliknya pun terasa mulai berkedut-kedut hingga tanpa sempat ia mengatakan apapun miliknya sudah terlanjur tumpah.

" Aish~~ Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya baby. Lihat milikmu terbuang percuma sayang" Erang kibum yang langsung menampung sisa cairan cinta yesung yang belum sempat keluar semuanya, ia sesap habis bahkanmenghisapnya sampai tak tersisa.

Yesung terengah-engah saat mencapai Klimaks pertamanya dan ini tak hanya sampai disini karena malam masih sangat panjang dan bersiaplah mungkin besok yesung akan sangat kerepotan karena mengalami gangguan parah didaerah tubuh bagian selatan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung meringis ketika ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena kissmark, bibirnya perih karena bekas lumatan kibum yang sangat bringas tadi malam dan bagian selatan tubuhnya masih sangat berdenyut sekarang.

Tapi itu sudah menjadi resiko untuknya yang menyandang status sebagai istri seseorang. Apa lagi seseorang itu adalah Kim Kibum yang terkenal kejam.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Keadaan mereka sama-sama telanjang yang hanya berbalut selimut putih yang warnya pun mungkin sudah tak lagi putih.

Terlihat menjikkan memang.

Yesung menarik pelan selimut yang membungkus dirinya dan Kibum. Wajahnya langsung merah padam ketika melihat kondisi dirinya dan kibum. Padahal mereka telah menghabiskan banyak tadi malam, tapi yesung masih merona melihat keadaan seperti ini.

Berinisiatif mengganti selimut dengan yang baru, ia pun melangkah pelan menuju lemari takut membuat Kibum terganggu karena masih terlalu pagi jika kibum harus terjaga.

Selimut kotor ia msukkan kedalam keranjang dan yang bersih ia selimutkan ketubu Kibum lalu ia memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hai, hai~~ Anyeong Haseyo…..Wah ini apaan yak? Aku juga kagak tau kkk… Sebenernya ni ff udah aku post di grup, tapi ya sengaja aku post ulang di FFN soalnya di grup suka ngilang…Mind to review for this Fict XD


	2. Chapter 2

It's Just Fanfiction

Pair : Kibum x Yesung

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo (s), Super Crack Pair.

Buat anak Kecil gak disarankan untuk baca. Meskipun gak ada adegan Vulgar yang terlalu ekstrim tapi ff ini Ratenya tetap masuk M :p

~ Love So Perfect~

Enjoy ^^

Chapter Two

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Cek it out :D

.

.

Selesai dengan segalanya Kibum Turun Ke Ruang Makan. Namja tampan itu hanya menggunakan Jubah Sutra berwarna keemasan untuk menutupi Tubuh Kekarnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia tak berniat kekantor sama sekali.

Menunggu. Yah dia menunggu Yesung yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Tak lagi maid, bahkan dia berniat memecat maidnya karena masakan istrinya jauh lebih enak ketimbang masakan Maid yang ia bayar mahal. Tapi~~ ah dia memperistri namja itu bukan hanya untuk menyediakannya makanan enak. Tapi juga untuk melayaninya diatas Ranjang (?)

" Sarapan anda tuan" Yesung menyajikan apa yang telah ia siapkan.

Kibum memperhatikan penampilan istrinya yang terlihat rrrrr sedikit ekstrim. Hanya mengenakan Kemeja transparan kedodoran yang menutupi bagian atas lututnya saja.

Glup

Namja tampan itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Namja ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan pesona sepertinya. Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dia harus menahan diri. Tak boleh seperti ini dan~~ kenapa yesung harus berpakaian seperti ini sih.

Lihatlah beberapa pasang mata Bodyguardnya menatap yesung dengan tatapan lapar. " Ehem" Kibum berdehem keras lalu menghadiahi bodyguardnya satu persatu dengan deathglare yang seperti ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

Seolah-olah tatapan itu mengatakan ' Apa yang kalian lihat? Sudah bosan hidup huh?' Kira-kira seperti itu membuat para bodyguard kembali ke posisi tegak mereka atau mereka ingin mati ditangan tuan besar mereka ini, ckckck.

" Kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ini huh?" Desis kibum.

" Huh?" Yesung mengerjab karena desisan kibum.

Namja tampan itu memutar malas bola matanya lalu ia mencengkran pergelangan tangan yesung dan menarik istri manisnya itu hingga yesung jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuannya.

" Tu-tuan" Wajah yesung merona hebat. Apa lagi ketika ia duduk sesuatu ia duduki seperti mengganjal dan itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Kibum mengendus leher yesung lalu ia kecup kecil leher yang sarat akan kelembutan dan wangi aroma terapi itu. Benar-benar harum dan menenangkan.

Yesung menggeliat geli karena kecupan kibum. Risih apalagi ketika bulu-bulu halus disekitaran dagu kibum menggelitik disekitar kulitnya.

" Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu sayang. Kau tidak lihat dari tadi mereka memperhatikan mu terus huh?" Bisik Kibum deduktif dan sedikit mendesah ~Chu~ "kau harusnya mengerti kalau semua ini milikku"

" Euhngggghhh" Yesung mendesah apa lagi tangan Kibum begitu asik membelai-belai pahanya.

Beberapa maid dan Bodyguard yang ada disana berusaha membutakan pandangan mereka jika tak ingin mendapat masalah. Ada yang terlanjur horny tapi berusaha tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Ada juga yang sudah sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ah shit~~ Sepertinya Kibum harus membawa yesung kekamar atau mereka bisa saja kebablasan sampai melakukan this and that disini. Ck, bukankah itu sama saja memberi tontonan gratis pada seluruh rakyat jelata yang berada disini.

.

.

.

.

" Kibum-ie hyung mana?" Dengan meneteng tas besar namja mungil nan imut itu masuk ke istana milik Kibum.

Tanya kan siapa dia?

Dongsaeng Kibum tentunya. Namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu baru saja menyelesaikan Studynya di german dan Kini ia kembali dan merindukan Hyung kesayangannya tentu saja.

" Tuan besar sedang berada dikamar dengan Istrinya, tuan muda" Sahut Kangin hormat.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Kapan hyungku menikah, fikirnya. Tapi~~ bukankah itu artinya hyungnya tak lagi seperti dulu. Bukankah Kibum tak pernah menyukai pernikahan karena Orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka karena bercerai. Dan~~ bukankah itu berarti pandangan Kibum tentang pernikahan sudah berubah?

" Ah~~ aku ingin melihat kakak iparku" Namja imut itu melempar asal kopernya lalu beringsut untuk segera kekamar kibum.

Kangin hendak mencegahnya tapi gerakan namja itu benar-benar cepat. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Kangin sama sekali tak ingin membayangkan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkkkkk

" Hyung aku pu~~lang" Ryeowook tercengang dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Ingin tau apa yang namja innocent itu lihatkah?

Posisi ekstrim hyung dan istri hyungnya tentu saja.

Yesung yang tengah berada dibawah Kibum dengan milik kibum yang sudah bersarang indah di hole istri namjanya tersebut.

" Omo~~ aku masih polos. Tuha~~n maafkan mereka." Celetuk namja imut itu asal seraya menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

" YA! Kim Ryeowook. Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu huh?" Kibum segera merubah posisinya seraya menutup seluruh tubuh telanjangnya beserta Yesung.

" Biasanya juga tak pernah mengetuk pintu" Gumam Ryeowook lirih " Hyung, aku masih polos. Cepat gunakan pakaianmu"

" Sudah! Buka matamu" Jawab Kibum.

" Huh! Aku hanya ingin melihat kakak iparku saja. Kau itu, masih pagi sudah berbuat mesum"

Kibum mendelik mendengar ucapan Frontal sang dongsaeng. Sedang yesung bersembunyi dibalik selimu karena malu. Yah, dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

" Ck! Dasar bodoh." Decak kibum kesal " Tunggu kami dibawah, dan kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau pulang tak memberi kabar apapun oke"

" Ha~~h arraseo!" Desah ryeowook malas lalu ia pun meninggalkan kamar Kisung dengan berat hati.

" Ma-maaf tuan. Saya ha-"

~Chu~

Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika Kibum mengecup cepat bibir mungilnya " Dia dongsaengku. Nanti kuperkenalkan padamu dan~~ berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu karena aku suamimu"

Apa maksud Suaminya ini fikir yesung? Mungkinkah kibum menerimanya sebagai seorang istri! Bukan hanya sebagai budak sex pembayar Hutang lagi?

" Ta-tapi Tuan"

" Apapun ceritanya kau tetap istriku sekarang Yesung! Bukan pelayan seperti mereka, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Kibum memutuskan turun dari ranjang lalu melangkah tanpa mengenakan pakaian menuju kamar mandi. Sepersekian detik kemudian langkah kibum terhenti lalu ia memutar tubuhnya " Ayo mandi bersama" Pintanya yang lebih ke arah perintah.

" N-ne" Sahut yesung yang terburu-buru mengikuti Kibum ke kamar mandi.

Sepertinya kita tak perlu tau apa yang mereka kerjakan didalam selain membersihkan diri -_- .

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung intens. Memperhatikan tiap inchi lekuk mulai dari wajah hingga bentuk tubuh kakak iparnya ini (?)

" Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau pulang tak memberi kabar"

Perhatian Ryeowook teralih pada Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit untuk ia artikan.

" Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Ryeowook mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Harusnya aku masih harus pulang seminggu lagi. Tapi~~"

" Huh?" Kibum mengernyit " Ada apa?" Tanya nya selidik.

" Sungmin hyung akan menikah dengan Yeoja pilihan Orang tuanya dan aku harus mencegah itu"

" Sungmin?" Ulang kibum.

" Iya sungmin! Kekasihku sejak senior High School" Ryeowook lagi-lagi mendesah " Kau kan tau orang tuanya tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, makanya dia akan dinikahkan dengan yeoja pilihan mereka dan aku tak bisa tinggal diam hyung"

Yesung hanya diam memeprhatikan Hyung dan dongsaeng itu. Dia hanya orang luar bukan? Jadi tak boleh ikut campur sama sekali.

" Cih, seperti tidak ada yang lain saja! Kau itu lulusan luar negri jadi tak perlu takut tak mendapatkan jodoh sesuai keinginanmu Ryeowook-ie" Kibum berdecak angkuh dan Ryeowook yang sudah tau sifat hyungnya ini hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa saja " Sudah tak usah di"

" Tapi aku mencintainya hyung" Potong Ryeowook " Kau kan sudah menikah! Pasti kau tau rasanya mencintainya seseorang"

" Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentang sesuatu yang kau sebut cinta itu" Dan aku menikah juga bukan karena cinta tapi karena sesuatu yang kau sama sekali tak perlu tau itu untuk apa"

Nyeri hati yesung mendengar ucapan Kibum. Tapi~~ apa yang Kibum katakan memang benar bukan? Mereka menikah bukan karena Cinta akan tetapi karena sesuatu hal yang disebut hutang dan~~ yesung yang meminta Kibum menikahinya.

Ryeowook melihat itu. Melihat luka dimata yesung ketika namja itu melihat kepada suaminya dan terbesit rasa kasihan yang melingkupi Ryeowook dan mencoba mengerti akan situasi. Sepertinya persepsi awalnya tentang berubahnya sifat kibum itu masih jauh dalam kategori benar.

" Saya ke dapur dulu" pamit Yesung. Melangkah secepatnya menuju dapur meninggalkan Hyung dan dongsaeng itiu berdua saja disana.

" Kau tak seharusnya seperti itu hyung" Desis ryeowook " Kau tak berubah sama sekali! Bahkan pada istrimu pun kau tak bisa berbuat baik sama sekali"

" Bukan urusanmu" Balas Kibum santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia sidekapkan didada " Karena kau sudah disini. Mulai besok kau harus ikut denganku mengurusi perusahaan"

"Kau kan tau aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan perusahaan itu hyung"

" Lalu kau mau dirumah saja huh? Apa kau tak takut mati karena bosan?"

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu " Molla! Aku bisa menemani istrimu kan sampai mendapat pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keinginanku"

" Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

" Nan mollayo~~ Aku sedang galau jadi biarkan aku berekspresi dengan apa yang kuinginkan! Bukankah hyung bilang tak mencintainya. Ya sudah kita berbagi saja tidak masalahkan?" Sahut ryeowook cuek lalu ia pun melenggang pergi membiarkan Kibum yang terdiam dan berfikir matang-matang tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung istrimu mana?"

Kibum yang tengah membaca Majalah Asing langsung menoleh dan matanya melirik Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat aneh.

" Aku bosan. Bolehkan aku mengajaknya bermain sebentar?"

Tatapan anehnya berubah jadi pelototan sebal. Apa maksud ryeowook bermain sebentar. Jangan katakan kalau kata berbagi yang tadi ia dengar dari mulut dongsaengnya ini (?)

" Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Oh ayolah hyu~~ng. Apa salah nya berbagi dengan dongsaeng kesayangan mu ini huh?"

Yah, yah. Sesayang-sayangnya seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya apa mungkin dia rela berbagi istri?

" Haisshhh! Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh hyung. Ya sudahlah biar aku cari sendiri saja" Dengan santainya Ryeowook melenggang menuju kamar Kibum dan Yesung yang terletak dilantai dua. Namja imut itu tersenyum aneh dan sepertinya dia sangat puas mengerjai hyungnya sendiri seperti ini.

Namja sombong seperti kibum memang harus diberi pelajaran bukan?

.

.

.

.

' Apa? Bermain sebentar. Shit, walaupun dia adikku tapi untuk masalah ini apa harus berbagi juga? Hei dia istriku. Tapi~~ Istri (?). Ck, istri yang kubeli.'

Tak tahan akan fikiran buruknya kibum buru-buru naik kelantai dua. Dia penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan ryeowook dengan istrinya di kamar mereka.

Mana mungkin dia rela pualam itu disentuh orang lain selain dirinya meskipun orang itu saudara kandungnya sendiri.

" Yah, disitu hyung. Hem~~ agak keras sedikit yah..."

Saat hendak membuka knop pintu niatnya terhenti tatkala telinganya mendengar suara yang terdengar rrrr ekstrim dari dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya mendadak bagai tersengat listrik. Dugaannya (?) apa iya mereka sedang melakukan hal yang iya-iya didalam sana.

" Seperti ini?"

Shit itu suara sexy istrinya. Matilah kau Kim Ryeowook karena sudah berani bermain dengan milik hyungmu.

" Ehm~~ keatas sedikit hyung. Ouh~~ Nikmat sekali"

Tangan Kibum terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya namja tampan itu tengah dibakar api cemburu sekarang.

Kalau tidak ingat saudara kandung mungkin kibum sudah berinisiatif untuk mengambil senapan dan menembak kepala Ryeowook sampai pecah.

" Kim Ryeowook!" Desisnya dan

Brakkkkkk

Didobraknya pintu kamar membuat dua namja yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di atas tempat tidur terlonjak.

Kibum terperangah melihat pemandangan itu. Ryeowook yang tidur telungkup dalam keadaan setengah toples dan yesung yang duduk disebelah kiri ryeowook sambil mengoleskan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti Krim Untuk memijat.

Yah, yesung memang sedang memijat punggung Ryeowook karena adik iparnya itu yang memintanya.

" Hei hyung. Kau mau dipijat juga ya?" Tanya ryeowook dengan tampang tak berdosa sama sekali " Wah! Pasti kau senang ya dipijat setiap hari oleh istrimu. Pijatannya benar-benar nikmat"

Wajah Kibum merah padam. Bukankah tadi dia sempat berfikiran yang iya-iya tentang Ryeowook dan Yesung. Tapi ini? Astaga~~ ingin sekali Kibum mencekik Ryeowook melihat tampang sok polosnya itu.

" Keluar sekarang dari kamar ku Kim Ryeowook!.." Desis Kibum geram. Matanya terlihat berkilat menahan amarah.

" Ah Hyung! Aku kan belum selesai. Kau ini mengganggu saja" Decak Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya.

" Keluar sekarang!" Desisnya lagi dan Ryeowook tau persis dimana saat Hyung nya bisa diajak bercanda atau sedang serius. Sebaiknya dia cari aman saja.

" Ha~~h baiklah!" Desah Ryeowook malas dan segera ia raih Kemejanya yang tersampir di kepala ranjang " Dasar tidak asik" Cibirnya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari kamar Kisung.

Blammmmm

Kibum menghampiri Yesung yang masih duduk diatas ranjang. Namja manis itu menatap Kibum heran. Apa lagi ekspresi itu terlihat begitu mengerikan dimata yesung. Tapi~~ sepertinya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa hari ini.

Sreeettt

Kibum mencengkram tangan yesung yang terlihat lembab karena sisa krim untuk memijat tadi masih tersisa-sisa ditelapak tangannya " Ini? Berani menyentuh selain aku huh?" Desisnya seraya berbisik kejam ditelinga yesung.

" Ta-tadi adik anda memintaku untuk mmmmpphhhh"

Belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kibum sudah lebih dulu menyambar bibir pulm yang selalu membuatnya gila itu dengan bringas.

Ia menekan tubuh yesung, mendindih tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuh besarnya dan tak memberi yesung ruang untuk sekedar meronta kecil.

" Euh~~"

Tangan Kibum aktif memaksa untuk membuka kemeja Yesung tanpa berhenti melumat bibir istrinya tersebut karena amarahnya telah bercampur dengan birahi.

Yesung tak berniat meronta lagi. Dia mengikuti saja setiap permainan Kibum seperti biasa. Sudah kewajibannya melayangi sang suami bukan? Meskipun awalnya sempat tidak enak karena Kibum memaksa.

Namja manis itu menggelinjang ketika bibir Kibum merayap ke leher hingga ke dadanya. Lidahnya mulai aktif membasahi Niple yesung yang mulai mengeras, memberikan jejak saliva disana.

Sementara dibalik pintu ryeowook hanya mendesah malas. Katanya tidak cinta, tapi lihat saja tadi. Apa ada orang yang tidak mencintai bisa secemburu itu, bathinnya tak habis fikir.

Ryeowook harus mengakui kalau hyung nya itu benar-benar munafik.

.

.

.

.

" Pagi hyung! Wa~~h kau sexy sekali hari ini" Goda Ryeowook saat yesung menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kibum " Bagaimana ya? Ah bahkan aku melupakan Sungmin karena setiap hari difikiranmu hanya ada Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung. Begitu."

Ckckck dan lagi-lagi sepertinya Ryeowook memang suka sekali membuat hati kibum meradang dan panas. Hei ini masih pagi Ryewook-sshi.

Yesung hanya tersenyum maklum karena beberapa hari bersama Ryeowook membuatnya nyaman. Karena baginya ryeowook itu sangat baik dan enak diajak bicara. Tidak sombong seperti suaminya.

" Ehem!" Deheman Kibum sontak membuat Yesung menoleh " Jaga sikapmu kalau kau tak ingin kukirim kembali ke German Ryeowook-ie ah" Ucap Kibum seraya membersihkan sisa makanan dimulutnya " Dan kau yesung! Ingat posisimu karena kau istriku mengerti"

Yesung hanya mengangguk faham sedang Ryeowook mendengus dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya " Bukankah kemarin hyung bilang tidak mencintainya. Ya sudah ceraikan saja biar dia jadi istriku saja"

Tepat sasaran dan ingin sekali Kibum membenamkan wajah dongsaengnya ini kedalam tanah.

" Tidak semudah itu Kim Ryeowook!" Desis Kibum.

" Sudah jangan ribut terus!" Potong yesung. Ia pun beralih untuk membenarkan posisi Dasi Kibum yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya " Aku mengerti posisiku tuan, jangan khawatir. Selama menjadi istrimu aku tetaplah istrimu dan takkan pernah berubah sampai kau yang meminta untuk berpisah denganku"

Ucapan Yesung membuat Kibum tertegun. Kenapa dengan perasaannya sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak rela mendengar kata berpisah itu keluar dari bibir yesung.

" Kau membenciku?" Bisik Kibum sedikit merunduk agar yesung mendengar bisikannya.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu " Molla" Jawabnya santai " Sekarang waktunya Suamiku kekantor"

" Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Pinta Kibum.

Dengan ekor matanya Ryeowook melirik pasangan suami istri itu dan sedikit membuatnya tersenyum karena sesungguhnya Kibum itu memiliki perasaan Khusus terhadap yesung. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu semua.

" Tentu saja boleh. Aku istrimu bukan?" Kekeh yesung.

Dan Kibum pun memeluk yesung. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu, membiarkan wajah manisnya terbenam didada kibum. Nyaman~~ itu lah yang kibum rasakan.

' Tak pernah aku memeluk seseorang senyaman ini. Kenapa dengannya serasa berbeda. Bahkan dengan ibuku pun aku tak pernah senyaman ini' Kibum bermonolog.

Yesung pun merasakan kenyamanan yang sama. Meskipun hanya sementara biarlah ia merasa nyaman hidup dengan seseorang karena selama ini ia hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang yatim piatu.

.

.

.

.

Diruang kerjanya Kibum terlihat melamun. Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang tengah ia fikirkan saat ini.

Foto pernikahan yang berada di mejanya sedikit bergeser karena sepertinya tadi kibum yang membuatnya berubah posisi. Bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin Kibum Jatuh Cinta pada namja itu? Tapi~~ mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika iya?

Cih, membayangkannya saja ia tak pernah. Bagaimana bisa?

Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aish~~ jinjja Kim Yesung kau membuatku gila.

.

.

.

.

" Yesung hyung! Kau menyukai hyungku tidak?"

" Auch!" Pertanyaan ryeowook membuat yesung terperanjat dan tak sengaja mengiris jemarinya sendiri karena namja manis itu tengah memotong sayur untuk menyiapkan makan malam

" Ya! Hyung...Berdarah. Arrggghh kau itu ceroboh sekali si Hyung" Omel ryeowook yang mampu membuat yesung mendengus kesal.

Ryeowook meraih jemari yesung dan memasukkan jemari mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Hangat~~ yang malah membuat wajah yesung merona di perlakukan seperti itu.

" R-ryeowook-ie nan Gwenchana!" Gugup yesung.

" Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu hyung? A~~h jangan katakan kau meyukaiku?" Ryeowook mencolek dagu yesung setelah mengeluarkan jemari yesung dari dalam mulutnya.

" A-aniyo~~ mana mungkin" Tolek yesung seraya memukul pelan bahu ryeowook " Dan lagi pula kau punya namjachingu bukan? Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu babo" Namja manis itu tertawa kecil dan Ryeowook pun menyambut tawa yesung.

" Tapi aku tidak yakin hubungan kami masih akan berlanjut hyung"

" Huh?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya karena ryeowook sedang merunduk sekarang.

" Dia sama sekali tak berusaha meyakinkan orang tuanya tentang kelangsungan hubungan kami. Malah aku yang selalu berusaha dan akhirnya aku juga yang kecewa karena dia tak melakukan apapun untuk hubungan kami"

" Tapi~~ kau mencintainya kan?"

" Sangat! Aku sangat mencintainya hyung"

" Maka perjuangkanlah" Yesung tersenyum sumringah dan tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah ryeowook agar membalas tatapannya " Yakinkan padanya! Jika kalian sudah sama-sama menyerah berarti kalian memang tidak berjodoh"

" Begitukah hyung?"

" Hem?" Yesung mengangguk semangat " Hwaiting!"

Ryeowook langsung berhambur memeluk yesung " Gomwo hyung!" Lirihnya " Aku seperti memiliki saudara perempuan hehehhe"

" Ish kau ini!"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Kibum melihat itu. Melihat kedekatan Ryeowook dengan Yesung. Tidak, dia tidak cemburu karena ia mendengar semua percakapan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang malah membuat perasaannya menghangat " Aku mencintaimu Yesung" Lirihnya.

~ TBC~

Thanks For Review Chap Sebelumnya.

Cloud, lee minji elf, Maverick, ika. zordick , ajib4ff, Kim Eun Seob, rina afrida, Mylovelyyeye, zakurafrezee, Natsume Yuka, aisarang, Guest, YeShaSparkClouds, SasaClouds

Hehe thanks ya buat yang udah mau review….


	3. Chapter 3

It's Just Fanfiction

Pair : Kibum x Yesung

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo (s), Super Crack Pair.

Buat anak Kecil gak disarankan untuk baca. Meskipun gak ada adegan Vulgar yang terlalu ekstrim tapi ff ini Ratenya tetap masuk M :p

**~ Love So Perfect~**

Enjoy ^^

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Cek it out :D

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dimana Yesung yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami yang kini ditambah dengan adik ipar yang begitu menyayanginya.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya yesung merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya lemas tapi ia tak ingin manja dan tetap bertahan menjalani kewajibannya seperti biasa.

" Hyung kau sakit ya?" Tegur Ryeowook saat melihat yesung yang sesekali seperti mengurut pelipisnya. Ditambah lagi wajah manis itu tak secerah biasanya dan dengan sekali lihat saja kita bisa tau jikalau namja manis itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Kibum pun sontak menoleh mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan Ryeowook untuk yesung. Suami macam apa dia yang tidak menyadari keadaan istrinya. Bahkan tadi malam mereka sempat bercinta, tapi kibum benar-benar tak menyadari Kondisi kesehatan Yesung yang sebenarnya terlihat menurun.

Namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisinya untuk menghampiri yesung. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening yesung " Kau sakit?" Bisiknya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan seraya menepis pelan tangan kibum dari keningnya " Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya sedikit pusing saja, nanti juga sembuh" Dia benar-benar keras kepala bukan?

Kibum membuang nafas perlahan lalu tanpa meminta Izin dari yesung, langsung saja ia angkat tubuh yang melemah itu bergaya bridal " Kalau sakit tak perlu dipaksakan! Masih banyak maid yang kubayar untuk menyiapkan makanan untukku" Decak Kibum yang sarat akan nada cemas, ia bawa yesung menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

Wajah yesung merona (?) Tentu saja. Meskipun terkesan dingin tapi bukankah ini termasuk romantis karena Kibum begitu menghawatirkannya, mungkin.

" Ta-tapi kan! Kau "

" Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Mau kupanggilkan dokter atau tidak?" Dengan pelan ia rebahkan tubuh yesung diatas ranjang " Wajahmu pucat! Apa kau tidak pernah makan huh? Bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau kau terlihat sangat kurus jika dibandingkan pertama kali aku membawamu kesini"

Wajah yesung semakin merah. Apa ini sungguhan? Atau hanya halusinasinya saja? Kibum mencemaskannya.

" Mi-mianhe sudah memuatmu khawatir" Takut yesung.

Kibum menatap tajam yesung yang tengah berbaring diranjang mereka. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya namja ini meminta maaf fikirnya.

" Ak-aku mmmpphhh"

Tidak tahan melihat yesung yang terlihat ketakutan, langsung saja ia bungkam bibir istrinya itu dengan bibirnya membuat yesung membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Namja manis itu mengerjab beberapa kali dan hanya menatap polos suaminya saat kibum sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah yesung " Jangan cerewet dan aku tak menyuruhmu meminta maaf"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan tak ingin membantah lagi.

" Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa hanya pusing? Atau ada yang lain?"

Yesung terlihat sedikit berfikir dan meskipun wajah manis itu terlihat pucat~~ tapi sungguh menggemaskan dengan raut seperti itu " Agak mual juga.. Sepertinya aku masuk angin"

" Hem~~ baiklah! Aku akan menjagamu sampai dokter datang kesini" Kibum menyelimuti yesung hingga sebatas dada. Namja tampan itu menyingkap anak rambut yang menutupi kening yesung lalu ia kecup kening yesung lembut.

Yesung bersumpah ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terima dengan akal sehatnya. Kenapa kibum jadi begitu baik seperti ini. Apa suaminya ini salah makan? Atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu makanya dia jadi sebaik ini?

Klek

Perhatian kibum teralih tat kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Hingga muncul namja tampan berwajah oriental dengan pakaian serba putih dan Kita pasti tau pekerjaannya hanya dengan melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.

" Han gege" Sapa Kibum tersenyum pada dokter yang sepertinya sudah ia kenal sangat dekat itu.

Sang dokter pun balas tersenyum. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjang dimana ada Kibum dan Yesung. Meletakkan tas yang berisikan peralatan kedokterannya yang berada diatas meja sebelah ranjang " Apa yang kau rasakan Yesung-sshi?" Tanya dokter sambil mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk sedikit bergeser dari posisinya.

" Kepalaku pusing, perutku juga mual! Tapi tidak ingin muntah."

Dokter mengernyit ketika stetoskopnya telah menempel di perut yesung.

" Apa kau juga tak berselera makan?"

" Yah, kalau makan yang ada perutku bertambah mual, dokter"

" Sebenarnya dia sakit apa gege?" Serobot kibum tak sabar karena melihat dokter itu menyentuh-nyentuh istrinya membuat hatinya panas, cemburu di tempat yang tidak pas sepertinya.

" Ehem~! Aku belum yakin sebelum melakukan tes lebih Lanjut" Dokter itu menjeda kalimat untuk mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari dalam tas nya " Diagnosa sementara Yesung-sshi sedang hamil"

Hening! Yesung mau pun Kibum masih belum menangkap ucapan dokter karena dokter itu mengucapkannya terdengar samar dan tak terlalu serius.

" Besok datanglah kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" " Dan~~ obat ini diminum setelah makan oke" Dokter meletakkan beberapa obat diatas meja.

" Jadi dia sakit apa?" Kibum masih penasaran.

" Huft~~ Dia hamil Kibum-ah! Tapi aku belum bisa memastikannya"

Kibum terperangah! Hei istrinya itu namja. Bagaimana bisa Ha~mil.

" Ha-hamil?" Gumam yesung " A-ak-ku hamil?"

" Diagnosa sementara Yesung-sshi"

" Aku akan punya anak?" Kibum masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan tak pernah membayangkan kalau istri namjanya bisa hamil.

" Besok datang kerumah sakit! Kalian harus datang berdua" Dokter menyentuh pundak kibum dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu berdua.

Fikiran mereka berdua berkecamuk. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung bisa hamil, bukankah dia juga namja seperti Kibum?

" Aku akan punya anak?" Lirih kibum sekali lagi, namja tampan itu terlihat blank yang mulai menyiratkan ketakutan dihati yesung.

Bagaimana jika benar ia hamil? Apa yang akan kibum lakukan padanya setelah ini. Kalau Kibum membuangnya bagaimana?

" Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau jika akan seperti ini" Yesung berucap dengan wajah yang tertunduk begitu dalam, tangannya sibuk meremas selimut saking takutnya " Maafkan aku"

Greeeppppp

Yesung terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Kibum memeluknya begitu erat namun tak sampai membuat yesung tersakiti " Aku bahagia yesung! Jeongmal"

" Ki-kibum-sshi?"

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku nampyeonmu baby, panggil aku yeobo" Bisik Kibum " Terima kasih! Jika benar malaikat itu sedang tumbuh di rahimmu aku benar-benar berterima kasih! Aku mencintaimu"

Degh~~

Apa yesung tak salah dengar! Kibum bilang mencintainya. Apa telinganya sedang bermasalah? Tuhan~~ apa aku sedang bermimpi?

" Aku mencintaimu Yesung! Aku bersumpah~~"

Hati yesung menghangat namun terasa sedikit sesak. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Bahkan ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta dari suaminya ini dan sekarang rasanya benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja " Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Isaknya pelan " Apa kau sedang membohongiku tuan hiks hiks"

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang membuat wajah istrinya basah lalu ia kecup kelopak mata yesung bergantian " Ini bukan mimpi dan aku sama sekali tidak membohongimu! Perasaan ini sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku menyentuhmu. Tapi~~" Kibum menjeda kalimatnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil karena menyadari kebodohannya " Tapi aku terlalu sombong untuk mengakui kalau aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu, istriku"

" Tapi aku hanya namja yang"

" Sssshhhhh~~ bahkan kau lebih berharga dari apapun dan masalalu itu sebaiknya tak usah diingat lagi. Panti asuhan itu sudah benar-benar kulepaskan untukmu"

Dan lagi-lagi lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipi yesung menjadi semakin deras. Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya.

" Gomawo" Lirihnya.

" Saranghae Kim Yesung" Kibum menempelkan keningnya dengan kening yesung dan memejamkan mata ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyapa saat pasangan suami istri itu masih begitu asik dengan mimpi mereka.

Diranjang berukuran besar ini mereka tidur didalam selimut yang sama. Dimana sitampan yang memeluk istrinya begitu posesive dan si manis yang terlalu nyaman didalam pelukan si tampan yang begitu hangat.

Simanis terjaga dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mencium dagu sang suami hingga membuat sang suami mengulum senyum meskipun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" Morning baby," Sapa Kibum dan sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah manis sang istri yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan meskipun baru bangun tidur " Cepat sekali bangunnya sayang! Ini masih terlalu pagi"

" Uwk" dan ketika kibum hendak mencium bibir yesung tiba-tiba ia merasa mual dan langsung bergerak dari posisi berbaringnya, bergegas untuk lari kekamar mandi yang berada dikamar mereka.

Kibum pun ikut bangkit dan mengejar istrinya. Kasihan melihat yesung yang terlihat menderita di fase ngidam seperti ini. Setiap pagi kerjaannya hanya muntah-muntah tidak jelas, dan untuk makan pun rasanya sulit karena setiap makanan yang hendak yesung masukkan kedalam mulutnya pasti takkan pernah sampai masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

" Uwek~uwek!"

Kibum mengurut leher yesung berharap bisa sedikit meringankan rasa mual yang mendera yesung meskipun mungkin tidak ada efek sampingnya sama sekali " Apa perlu kupanggilkan han gege kesini baby?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan " Tidak usah yeobo~~ bukankah sudah biasa seperti ini." Yesung membasuh mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran lalu berbalik untuk meyakinkan kibum kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang " Baikla~~h! Lalu sekarang masih mual atau tidak?"

Dan lagi-lagi yesung menggeleng pelan namun kini dengan senyum yang tersemat indah diwajah manisnya. Seketika itu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kibum lalu mengecup ringan bibir suaminya sebagai pengganti morning Kiss yang tadinya sempat terganggu.

" Huh! Istriku memang yang terbaik" Kibum pun langsung mengangkat tubuh yesung, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi bergaya bridal. Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu romantis?

" Suamiku juga yang terbaik" Yesung tersenyum ceria diatas gendongan Kibum " Dan yang paling tampan sedunia."

Kibum tertawa kecil akan racauan polos istrinya. Semoga kebahagiaan ini tak hanya sementara saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Yang bahagia dimana tengah menantikan sang buah hati yang akan lahir kedunia beberapa bulan lagi.

Perutnya terlihat mulai membuncit diusia kandungannya yang telah masuk dalam angka 5 bulan.

Kibum mengusap-usap perut istrinya sambil berbaring dibelakang istrinya. Yah mereka sedang menghabiskan malam diatas ranjang didalam kamar dengan suhu yang tak terlalu dingin. Dagunya ia tumpukan di bahu Yesung, lengan kekarnya dijadikan sandaran kepala yesung tak memperdulikan pegal yang akan menderanya jika dalam keadaan seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik dan menyaman kan posisinya untuk masuk kedalam pelukan kibum. Ia sesapkan wajahnya didada bidang sang suami untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang selalu mampu membuatnya terbuai.

" Dingin huh?" Bisik Kibum seraya menarik selimut untuk membungkus dirinya dan Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terulur memeluk perut kibum meskipun sedikit kesusahan karena terhalang perut buncitnya " Hanya merindukan suamiku" Bisiknya lirih.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Yah! Semenjak hamil yesung memang selalu manja, malah kadang meminta sesuatu yang tak wajar dan membuat Kibum sakit kepala. Tapi demi malaikatnya ini apapun tak masalah baginya.

Kibum membalas pelukan Yesung " Ehm~~ Bukankah dari tadi aku disini huh?" Godanya.

Yesung mendongak hingga hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan dagu Kibum " Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanyanya yang mulai sarat akan nada kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti paruh burung, matanya menatap kibum sebal dan tangannnya memukul pelan dada kibum.

Kibum tertawa kecil seraya meraih tangan yesung lalu menciumnya lembut " Boleh saya~~ng siapa bilang tidak boleh huh?"

" Lalu kenapa bertanya?"

" Ya ampu~~n begitu saja marah huh? Tidak boleh seperti itu... Aku kan hanya ingin tau saja sayang" Kibum mencubit gemas pipi gempal yesung lalu menciumnya " Tidak mengantuk?"

Yesung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk diatas ranjang diikuti oleh Kibum " Aku ingin susu" Rengeknya " Buatkan aku susu arrachi!"

Melihat wajah ceria itu Kibum sama sekali tak tega untuk mengatakan 'Tidak' . Namja tampan mendesah pelan " Baikla~~h. Tunggu disini aku buatkan seben"

" Aniyo~~ aku ikut" Yesung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kibum ketika suaminya itu hendak turun dari ranjang " Aku tidak mau sendirian!"

Kibum mengernyit lalu setelahnya ia pun menuruti kemauan Istrinya " Kajja!" Ajaknya.

Namun bukannya bangkit Yesung malah menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

" Huh? Katanya mau ikut"

" Hem~~ gendo...ng" Rengek yesung sekali lagi seraya merentangkan tangannya berharap sahutan dari Kibum.

Dan sekali lagi Kibum hanya menghela nafas karena ia tak mungkin bisa menolak apa yang yesung ingin kan. Ia pun mencoba tersenyum lalu berniat mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya namun ketika tangan Kibum hendak meraihnya sekali lagi Yesung menolak.

" Dibelakang chagiya~ Bukan didepan" Yesung memaksa kibum untuk berbalik lalu naik ke atas pungkung suaminya. Ia peluk erat leher Kibum " Kajja" Cerianya.

" Heuh! Apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu? Kasihan baby yang ada didalam perut chagi~~"

" Baby Gwenchana~~ Dia baik-baik saja didalam sini! " Yesung membelai perutnya sendiri " Kajja~~ Baby sudah tidak sabar ingin minum susu, Daddy~~" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dileher kibum memaksa agar suaminya segera bergegas membawanya.

Kibum tergelak kecil lalu benar-benar bergerak kedapur. Membuatkan susu untuk yesung.

.

.

.

" Kya~~ Yesung-ie noona! Apa kabar keponakanku hari ini" Ryeowook berhambur memeluk yesung yang tengah duduk manis menunggu Kibum selesai membuatkannya susu.

" Ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi Noona Ryeowok-ie ah" Yesung memukul pelan kepala Ryeowook " Kau dari mana saja huh?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah imutnya terlihat begitu cerah dan ceria " Aku tadi~~ hem!"

" Huh?"

" Tadi aku pergi ke Sungai Han bersama Sungmin hyung"

" Eh! Bukankah Pinky Boy itu sudah menikah" Kibum datang dengan segelas susu lalu memberikannya pada Yesung " Jangan katakan kau berniat merebut suami orang huh?"

Ryeowook mendengus dengan bibir yang terpout sangat sempurna " Dia sudah bercerai hyung! ternyata Istrinya itu tidak baik. Hanya menginginkan Harta orang tua minnie hyung saja"

" Cih! Lalu dia kembali padamu begitu?" Cibir Kibum.

" Yah, tidak masalah. Toh aku dan dia masih saling mencintai kan?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas " Terserah kau sajalah" desahnya lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Yesung dan sedikit terkejut karena susu Istrinya telah tandas. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar kehausan " Wa~~h baby. Haus ya?"

" Hem~~" Yesung mengangguk lucu " Kajja Kita tidur lagi"

" Baiklah!" Kibum mengangkat Yesung tanpa permisi " Bye Ryeowook-ie...Cepatlah menikah agar kau tau bagaimana rasanya seperti ini, " Lalu ia kecup pipi yesung untuk membuat Ryeowook semakin sebal.

" Jangan menggodanya~~" Kekeh yesung seraya mencubit pelan lengan Kibum.

Kibum Hanya tertawa dan melenggang pergi membiarkan Ryeowook sendirian disana.

" Yah, yah~~ sebentar lagi aku akan menikah," Desahnya lalu iapun memutuskan untuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dimana selalu tugas sang Istri untuk melayani Suami tercintanya. Yesung berdiri dihadapan Kibum seraya memperbaiki Dasi Suaminya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak, raut wajahnya kadang berubah-ubah yang malah membuat Kibum menjadi gemas.

~Chu~

Dikecupnya bibir yesung yang tengah mengerucut karena terlalu serius membetulkan dasinya.

" Ya! Hais~ diamlah sebentar tuan besar" Decak yesung karena merasa pekerjaannya di ganggu oleh sang suami.

" Tidak akan! Aku suka seperti ini"

~Chu, chu, chu~ Berniat membuat yesung bertambah kesal namja tampan itu mencium bibir yesung berkali-kali.

" Ya!" Yesung memukul pelan bahu Kibum " Kapan aku selesainya kalau seperti ini? rrrrr "

Kibum bersidekap " Siapa suruh kau tidak menciumku tadi?" Menyipit kejam dan yesung tau hal itu dilakukan kibum hanya untuk menakut-nakuti dirinya saja " Jatah Morning Kiss Ku mana?"

" Huft~~ Cium saja tembok" Yesung yang sudah terlanjur kesal pun akhirnya berbalik setelah menyelesaikan prakarya nya pada Dasi kibum " Aku kebawah dulu, menyiapkan sarapan untuk"

Greeepppp

Ketika hendak melangkah. Kibum menghalau langkah yesung dengan memeluk istri manis nya itu dari belakang " Aku belum mengizinkanmu Pergi Kim Yesung-sshi" Ia hembuskan nafas hangatnya di curuk leher yesung membuat namja manis itu bergidik ngeri " Kau harus dihukum karena tak mengacuhkan suamimu"

" Tapi aku harus membuatkanmu sarapan Kibum-ah" Yesung meronta kecil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kibum " Kau juga harus kekantorkan?"

" Terlambat sedikit kan tidak apa-apa" Kibum mulai menciummi leher yesung, memberi beberapa Kiss mark dileher yesung " Perusahaan itu milik kita sayang" Tangannya mulai nakal masuk kedalam piyama yesung dan bermain dengan niple istrinya.

" Kibum-ahhhh" Yesung menggelinjang seraya mendesah karena sentuhan suaminya. Ini masih sangat pagi Kibum-sshi :3.

" Hem~~ sebentar saja baby! tidak akan lama" Kibum membawa yesung mundur dan mendaratkan bokongnya diatas ranjang dengan yesung yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menciumi leher yesung. Menyingkap piyama yesung dan turun menciumi bahunya.

Kemudian tangannya sedikit memaksa wajah yesung agar menghadap dirinya lalu melumat kecil bibir yesung.

Yesung semakin terbuai. Suaminya ini memang selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti melayang.

.

.

.

.

" Mau kemana Ryeowook-ie ah?" Yesung meletakkan majalah fashion yang ia baca saat ryeowook menghampiri dirinya.

" Mau menemaniku hyung? Aku memerlukan pendapatmu untuk memilihkan kado yang pas untuk hadiah ulang tahun minnie hyung" Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disisi yesung.

Yesung terlihat berfikir lalu tersenyum setelahnya " Aku izin pada Kibum dulu arrachi"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan " Hem~~ cepatlah hyung. Jam makan siang nanti kita ke perusahaan, aku ada janji dengan Kibum hyung."

Yesung langsung menyambar Ponselnya dan mulai mendial nomor suaminya.

Tu~~~t

Klek

'Yeoboseyo'

" Chagiya~~ Ryeowook-ie minta aku menemaninya membeli kado untuk sungmin. Bolehkan aku pergi dengan Ryeowook-ie?"

' Boleh! Tapi hati-hati ne baby~~ jangan terlalu lelah,

" Ne Chagiya"

' Nanti Ikut kekantor bersama Ryeowook-ie agar kita pulang bersama'

" Oke Bosss! Saranghae"

'Nado'

Flip

Yesung memutuskan Line telp nya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke posisi semula " Kajja! Kibum-ie sudah memberiku Izin"

" Oke... :D"

Dan mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan..

.

.

.

Kibum menatap jengah namja yang tengah memaki-makinya dengan berapi-api.

Kibum yang memang terkenal bengis dan Kejam, tak memandang siapapun yang tak ia rasa sesuai dengan hatinya maka orang itu akan dia babat sampai habis.

Harta namja itu telah habis karena kalah bermain judi. Dia meminjam uang dari Kibum dan karena tak sanggup membayar hutang maka Kibum mengambil alih seluruh aset namja bodoh itu, bukan hal sulit untuknya.

" Kim Kibum~ Kau akan mati ditanganku" Geram namja itu yang langsung dihadang oleh bodyguard Kibum. Tubuhnya dihempas sangat keras oleh namja-namja bertubuh kekar itu.

" Cih! Kau fikir kau siapa huh?" Kibum menendang kaki namja itu dengan jijik " Bawa dia keluar" Perintah Kibum dengan sangat kejam.

Dan dengan tanpa berperikemanusiaan namja itu di seret oleh bodyguard Kibum keluar dari ruangannya.

" Shit! Berani-beraninya dia" Desis kibum.

Kangin hanya memperhatikan saja kemarahan tuan besarnya. Setidaknya hanya disini saja ia melihat wajah bengis tuan besarnya. Dan saat dirumah kibum pun bisa bertransformasi menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya.

Drrrtt drtttt

Getaran Ponsel kibum membuatnya terlonjak dan hampir saja ia membuang ponselnya jika saja tak melihat nama siapa yang tertera disana. Sejenak riak mukanya berubah teduh lalu ia pun menekan tombok Ok untuk menerima panggilan yang ternyata adalah istrinya tersebut.

" Baby" Sapanya.

'Chagiya~~ istrimu yang paling manis ini sudah menunggu didepan.'

Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar racauan polos istrinya " Iya sayang..Tunggu aku! Aku akan keluar, jangan kemana-mana arrachi"

' Iya tuan Besar~~'

Dan setelah menutup line telp nya kibum pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti oleh kangin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Yesung menunggu suaminya di mobil bersama Ryeowook. Menunggu dengan tenang karena Kibum sedang menuju dirinya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini tidak karuan. Dadanya terasa berat tanpa tau apa penyebabnya.

Berkali-kali ia membuang nafas berharap perasannya kembali tenang. Mungkin dia terlalu merindukan Kibum fikirnya.

Saat menangkap siluet sang suami yang ditemani oleh beberapa bodyguard membuat perasaannya sedikit lapang. Ia buka kaca pintu mobil hendak mengelukan nama suami hingga

Degh

Siapa yang ia lihat? Ada seseorang yang tengah mengarahkan ujung pistol kearah suaminya. Yah, yesung yakin pistol itu ke arah suaminya. Ini buruk.

Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Fikirannya kalut sekarang. Jangan sampai peluru itu sampai kepada Kibum, dia harus menyelamatkan suaminya.

Yesung membuka pintu mobil. Matanya mengarah pada Namja yang tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arah Kibum dan Kibum bergantian.

" Hyung! Tunggu disini saja" Ryeowook memandang yesung bingung. Apa lagi raut wajah kakak iparnya ini terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Namun Ucapan Ryeowook tak diindahkan Yesung karena prioritas utamanya adalah Kibum.

" Hyung!" Ryeowok berteriak saat Yesung berlari hendak menghampiri kibum " Yesung Hyung"

Mendengar teriakan Ryeowook perhatian Kibum pun teralih pada dongsaengnya dan Yesung yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan langkah susah payah " Baby apa yang"

Greeeppppp

Zwwwiiiinngggg

Kibum terdiam saat tiba-tiba yesung memeluknya " Baby" Ucapnya sedikit terkejut dan belum mengetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada istrinya.

Yesung merasakan ada rasa panas dan nyeri di bagian punggungnya. Tapi~~ ia berusaha menepis rasa nyeri itu dan mencoba tersenyum ketika mendongak untuk memandang wajah kibum " Yeobo~~" Lirihnya menangkup pipi kibum dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sesaat kemudian punggungnya terasa semakin nyeri.

" Baby Gwencha"

Sreekkk

Yesung melemah dan tak sadarkan diri. Hampir merosot jika saja Kibum tak meraih tubuh istrinya. Sesaat Kibum mengernyit ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dipunggung Yesung. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya jantungnya bagai berhenti memompa, pupil matanya membesar karena telapak tangannya telah dipenuhi lumuran darah yang berasal dari punggung yesung.

" YESUNG! " Kibum berteriak seperti orang gila karena frustasi melihat darah yang berasal dari punggung yesung

Kangin Langsung mengejar orang Yang ia curigai telah menembak istri tuan besarnya

" Aaaarrrhhhhhgg Aku takkan melepaskan siapapun yang sudah berbuat seperti ini pada istriku" Kibum menggila, kemarahannya bahkan tak bisa diukur besarnya namun beserta kemarahan itu ia bawa tubuh yesung yang begitu lemah untuk ia tolong sebelum segalanya terlambat atau ia akan kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai sekaligus.

Blammm

" Kerumah sakit sekarang Ryeowook-ie ah" Panik kibum setelah masuk kedalam mobil dongsaengnya.

Ryeowook sempat terpaku melihat kakak iparnya yang sekarat namun ia lekas tersadar dan segera melaju mobil secepatnya karena ia pun takut kehilangan.

" Baby, bertahan sayang. Bertahanlah, kau pasti kuat" Kibum memeluk yesung, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Melihat yesung memejamkan mata dengan deruan nafas yang begitu berat membuatnya serasa hampir mati karena ketakutan. Bagamana kalau yesung tidak selamat, apa yang terjadi padanya jika jiwa dua malaikatnya tak bisa ia selamatkan.

" CEPATLAH RYEOWOOK! KAU TIDAK LIHAT ISTRIKU SEDANG SEKARAT" Hanya mampu berteriak karena entah kenapa jarak kerumah sakit menjadi begitu jauh fikirnya.

" I-iya hyung. Ini sudah paling cepat" Sahut Ryeowook dengan nada gemetar.

" Uhuk" Yesung terbatuk dan muncratan darah dari mulutnya membuat bola mata Kibum menjadi terbelalak " Hhhhhhhhhhhh" Nafasnya pun mulai tersenggal.

Kibum mengusap ceceran darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir yesung. Air matanya semakin deras melihat penyiksaan itu. Kenapa harus Yesung, kenapa tidak dirinya saja " Kumohon selamat kan istri dan Anakku Tuha~~n" Do'a nya dalam hati karena lidahnya bagai kelu hendak mengucapkan satu katapun.

" Selamatkan Yesung-ie hyung, Tuhan. Selamatkan juga bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya" Sambil fokus pada setirnya, Ryeowook sesekali terlihat menyekai air matanya.

.

.

.

.

" Habisi mereka semua" Sambil menunggu kabar tentang yesung Kibum menghubungi Kangin yang tengah berurusan dengan orang yang membuat Yesungnya sekarat.

Bukan perihal yang sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang selalu mengusik kehidupan dan bisnis mereka. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari dan segala akan selesai sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dua namja itu menunggu dengan was-was. Perasaan Kibum benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang. Apa lagi yang ia dengar bahwa tak hanya satu tembakan yang menembus punggung Yesung.

" Ini semua pasti ulah musuhmu hyung" Desis ryeowook " Kau lihat kan sekarang. Ini semua karena ulahmu, kau terlalu suka mencari musuh dan ini yang kau dapatkan" Ryeowook merosot bersandarkan tembok. Namja mungil itu menangis tersedu-sedu karena memang dia begitu mencintai yesung yang telah ia anggap bagai saudara kandungnya sendiri " Awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu"

Hanya diam, menangis tanpa suara. Ryeowook benar karena ini adalah kesalahannya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anak dan istrinya bahkan kibum pun mungkin takkan mampu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

" Yesung Hyung" Tangis Ryeowook tersedu " Bertahanlah, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kakak dan Keponakanku hiks hiks"

Kasihan melihat dongsaengnya yang begitu rapuh Kibum beringsut memeluknya, meskipun dia pun tak kalah rapuhnya dari Ryeowook tapi dia masih bisa untuk setidaknya sedikit lebih tegar dari Ryeowook " Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" Bisik Kibum menenangkan

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kibum, menangis di bahunya " Aku takut Hyung. Aku takut kehilangan malaikat yang sudah memberi keindahan di keluarga Kita, aku benar-benar takut. Dia orang yang sangat baik, dia juga yang paling mengerti segala keluh kesahku."

Dada Kibum semakin sesak mendengar racauan dongsaengnya ini. Semua yang ryeowook katakan memang benar. Yesung lah yang memberi cahaya di keluarga mereka seperti bidadari Surga yang Tuhan Hadiahkan untuk mereka berdua dan bagaimana jika sampai bidadari itu Tuhan Ambil dari mereka. Pasti mereka akan benar-benar hancur.

" Aku yakin dia dan Baby akan baik-baik saja" Bujuk Kibum " Dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini."

Klek

Perhatian mereka teralih ke arah Pintu. Seorang dokter berparas cina menghampiri mereka seraya membuka masker yang menutupi Wajah tampannya.

" Bagaimana Keadaan Yesung, ge?" Serobot Kibum. Dia benar-benar dihantui Rasa cemas yang serasa ingin membunuhnya.

Dokter yang ber name tag Tan Hangeng itu menghela nafas seraya menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya " Pelurunya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dan untung saja kedua peluru itu tak sampai menembus rahimnya Kibum-ah"

Tulang-tulang Kibum serasa lemah mendengar ucapan dokter, antara lega dan ketakutan akan keadaan anak dan istrinya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena Tuhan benar-benar memberinya kesempatan dan tak jadi merenggut belahan Jiwanya " Ryeowook-ie" Kibum berhambur memeluk Ryeowook untuk menangis bersama dongsaengnya, menumpahkan kelegaan mereka bersama-sama " Dia kuat bukan? Anak dan Istriku pasti akan baik-baik saja"

" Ne Hyung. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

Samar-sama yesung menelisik ruang serba putih ini. Dia dimana? Ini bukan kamarnya bersama Kibum. Dia mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri dibagian punggungnya. Ah benar saja, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah punggungnya terkena tembakan saat dia hendak menyelamatkan suaminya. Sontak matanya membesar karena teringat Kibum. Bagaimana keadaan suaminya? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?

Kemana semua orang? Kenapa dia hanya sendirian disini. Kibum, Ryeowook, Kangin. Kemana mereka? Yesung takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka.

Namja manis itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari pembaringannya dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan rasa nyeri yang begitu menyiksa bagian punggungnya. Dia ingin bertemu kibum, dia mencemaskan suaminya.

Klek

Sreeekkk

Karangan bunga yang Kibum bawa terlepas dari tangannya melihat malaikat cantiknya telah terduduk diatas ranjang. Tak lagi tidur seperti saat terakhir ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Ye-yeobo-ya?" Lirih kibum, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Yesung " Kau sudah bangun baby"

Yesung tersenyum disela-sela kesakitannya, mampu bernafas lega karena yang difikirannya tak benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan suaminya terlihat begitu baik, tanpa kurang suatu apapun juga " Yeobo-ya, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yesung ketika Kibum sudah benar-benar dekat dengan dirinya " Apa kau terluka" Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kibum untuk membelainya.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu baby~~ Kenapa huh? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu hiks" Kibum terisak ketika teringat bagaimana jika sampai ia kehilangan Yesung " Aku sangat takut Tuhan merenggutmu dariku, merenggut kalian."

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk kibum, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kibum. Tidur beberapa waktu membuatnya benar-benar merindukan suami yang teramat sangat ia cintai ini " Aku pun takut kehilanganmu dan tak sempat berfikir apapun lagi selain berlari dan menyelamatkanmu saat itu" Ujarnya lirih

" Aku mencintaimu!" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya " Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, jangan membuatku takut lagi kumohon"

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam pelukan suaminya " Ne, Yeobo-ya. Jeongmal mianhamnida hum"

" Heum" Mereka pun larut dalam kerinduan yang meleburkan segala rasa haru yang melingkupi perasaan mereka berdua. Cinta yang memberikan kebahagiaan dan dilingkupi air mata diantara kesakitan yang mereka alami.

Indahnya pernikahan yang berawal sebuah kesakitan dan kekejaman namun dicairkan oleh kebaikan hati malaikat indah yang mampu menghangatkan hati seorang iblis tak berperasaan.

.

.

.

4bulan kemudian

" Sakit yeobo-ya! Sakit sekali" Yesung mengerang kesakitan, dia mengalami kontraksi dua jam yang lalu dan sedang menunggu Operasi yang akan dilakukan beberapa menit lagi.

Tangan Kibum tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Yesung, memberi semangat agar Istrinya itu lebih kuat dan melahirkan anak yang lucu untuknya " Sabar chagiya~~ Sebentar lagi operasi akan dilakukan" Bujuknya membelai-belai kening yesung yang berkeringat " Aku disini menemanimu sayang"

" Huh, huh! Aku tidak sanggup lagi Kibum-ie, rasanya benar-benar sakit" Racau yesung kesakitan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dokter dan perawat hilir mudik membawa segala peralatan untuk Operasi.

Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Kibum terganggu dan tetap membujuk dan memberi ketenangan pada Istrinya. Hanya sedikit lagi kebahagiaannya dan Yesung akan benar-benar utuh.

" Kau harus memberinya semangat, karena kalau sampai dia melemah itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan anak dan istrimu" Bisik Hanggeng.

Kibum yang mengerti Interupsi Hanggeng mengangguk faham dan kembali membujuk istrinya yang terlihat semakin menderita dan kesakitan.

Operasi berjalan dengan sangat tenang, dokter melakukan segalanya dengan sangat ahli dan Yesung meskipun sakit namun demi buah hatinya dia selalu berusaha untuk kuat. Apalagi kibum tak pernah luruh memberinya semangat yang membuatnya yakin kalau dia sangat bisa melahirkan Buah cinta mereka ini.

" Owek~~Owekkk"

Suara tangis bayi membuat jantung Kibum berdesir. Dia dan Yesung saling pandang penuh haru karena malaikat kecil mereka menangis dengan sangat keras.

" Kau dengar itu sayang! Aegya kita menangis" Kibum mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening yesung.

" Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya" Bisik Yesung lirih dan begitu lelah. Meskipun tak meliharka seperti yeoja dan pembedahan perutnya tertutup oleh tirai namun tak dapat Yesung pungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan.

" Dia sedang dibersihkan baby"

" Selamat, anak kalian Yeoja, tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Daddy nya" Hangeng menepuk pelan pundak Kibum lalu kembali ke tempatnya karena pekerjaannya menjahit perut yesung belum selesai sambil menunggu anak Kibum dan Yesung yang tengah dibersihkan oleh perawat.

" Gamsahamnida ge" Sahut Kibum lalu kembali menemani yesung yang perlahan memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Pengaruh obat bius membuatnya mengantuk setelah tadinya ia berjuang melawan rasa kantuk yang begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Kibum membiarkan Istrinya beristirahat, memandangi wajah bidadari cantiknya itu dan berujar didalam hatinya bahwa Tuhan itu memang sangat baik memberikannya harta sebesar ini.

.

.

.

" Hyung! Dia benar-benar Cantik" Ryeowook menggendong Bayi Yeoja mungil anak kibum dan Yesung, menatap lembut bayi yang begitu cantik itu lalu mencium pipi kemerahannya dengan begitu sayang

Kibum dan Yesung tersenyum melihat bayi mereka yang digendong Ryeowook.

" Kalian sudah memberinya nama?" Tanya ryeowook

" Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama" Sahut kibum yang duduk disisi ranjang menemani Yesung " Victoria, bukanka itu nama yang sangat bagus?"

Yesung mendongak untuk memandang Wajah tampan suaminya " Nama yang bagus Yeobo-ya" Senyum yesung begitu manis " Secantik anak kita"

Kibum mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut kening yesung hingga yesung memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman lembut itu " Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku ini Baby! Maafkan aku karena dulu aku sempat membuatmu menderita dan ketakutan" Sesal Kibum mengingat bagaimana dulu ia terhadap yesung ketika mereka baru menikah dan bagaimana mereka bisa menikah " Aku sempat berfikir buruk tentangmu, menganggapmu namja murahan yang tidak punya harga diri karena minta untuk dinikahi. Maafkan aku" Kibum memeluk Yesung erat.

Yesung tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam pelukan Kibum " Heum, aku memaafkanmu suamiku! Waktu itu aku terlalu kalut dan " Yesung terkekeh geli ketika mengingat masa lalu itu " Nekat" ringisnya.

" Tapi karena Kenekatan itu aku mendapatkan seorang Istri yang baik dan Cantik sepertimu" Kibum mencubit gemas hidung yesung lalu menciumnya.

" Dan juga bayi cantik ini" Sambung Ryeowook ceria " Victoria~~ Ini Samchon, Ryeowook-ie samchon"

Kebahagiaan Yang utuh untuk keluarga Kecil mereka dan Berharap Kebahagiaan ini abadi dan tak ada habisnya sama sekali.

~End~

.

.

.

Alurnya memang cepat kog, karena ini di post di grup and tiap part kemaren pendek-pendek hhehehehe.

Masih banyak FF yang Aku post di grup tapi mau re post disini tuh rasanya ampu…n banget. Kena Sindrom paling berbahaya didunia, malassss

Thanks For Review Chap sebelumnya,

Kim Eun Seob, ajib4ff, Chelse, wonkyuwonkyu, Mylovelyyeye, Natsume Yuka, YeShaSparkClouds, purie sarie, SasaClouds, xelo, zakurafrezee, jeremy kim84, Satya, rikarika, Jy, Cloud,


End file.
